The kissing booth
by let-them-say-what-they-will
Summary: QUINCEST. QUINLOVE. Sara, a very popular girl in school, is chosen to run the kissing booth during the days of fundraising. Tegan, the gay badass of the school, finding the girl alone at the booth, decide to make a move.


Sara stood yawning, standing alone at the kissing booth.

She had been chosen to run the booth for the school's three days of fundraising, probably because she was one of the most popular girls in school. Why she was popular, she didn't know. The first two years of high school didn't bring any popularity her way. At the beginning of her third year things started to change. People started to look at her with interest, sometimes going as far as amazement.

Sara didn't quite know why, the only things that changed were her hair cut and style. She started to wear more feminine clothes, things that wrapped perfectly around her body, and she started to wear a little makeup. But she didn't think those things would lead her to the kind of popularity she now held.

She began feeling eyes scan her body in the hall, it felt a little weird to start off with but she soon started to enjoy it. The best moment was when the captain of the basketball team asked her out. He was one of the most popular guys in school. She accepted his offer of a date without thinking twice about it. He was a really good looking guy with a perfectly sculpted body. Maybe he wasn't a genius, but at least he wasn't one of those idiots that could only rely on their sports skills to get by. He spent most of his time practicing with the team, so his grades weren't the best, but he was a fairly smart guy and Sara liked that.

They had been together for almost a year now and Sara was still happy. He treated her well most of the time, even though he wasn't the _sweetest_ of guys. Sometimes his arrogance would make itself known, even towards her. He made her feel protected though, even if just for the fact that he was a tall, muscular guy, when he hugged her, her head barely reached his chest.

Sara wasn't just the girl on the arm of a popular guy though. She had made a name for herself in the school. She was smart and competent and she was the director of the school journal. Journalism was something she loved and was doing very well at. So it wasn't that strange of a choice to use her for the kissing booth.

They had decided to make things a little more interesting this year by asking her to blindfold herself. It was weird, and at the beginning she was a little unsure about the whole thing, thinking that guys would just come and try to shove their tongues down her throat. Thankfully, she quickly found out that all the guys coming to the booth treated her very gently and they kissed her on the cheek, some of them reaching the corner of her lips, but nothing more. She knew that the name of her boyfriend and the constant presence of some of the guys from the team helped a lot with that. Just one guy tried to kiss her by grabbing the back of her neck and roughly pulling her in but it had only lasted a few moments before someone was on him, tearing him away.

The only reason she was standing alone now was because everyone was out in the field or in the gym where a couple of interesting matches were being played. She had been standing alone for almost half an hour, with not a single soul around her and so she had taken the blindfold off to read her book, while debating whether to stay or just leave to go and watch her boyfriend play.

She started to put everything away when from behind, a pair of hands were placed over her eyes, she screamed, jumping in freight while she tried to turn around. Before she could, the 'someone' put their hand on her hip, effectively keeping her still.

Tegan was walking around, not even remotely interested in the sporting activities that were taking place around the school. Fundraising days bored the hell out of her. There was never anything interesting going on. Just the same stupid things she saw every year. So she was spending her time walking around, catching up with friends and sending glares to people she disliked.

She loved to see people being scared of her. She was a petite girl, but everyone know she wasn't some weak little girly girl. When she first came to this school after moving to the city, some guy thought she was easy prey. It took a little while for people to start calling her names, having fun behind her back. She didn't mind. She started to hang out with some people that looked like they were living on the cusp of society at school. The outsiders. She felt at home with them. She spent most of her days smoking and playing music, generally just having fun.

Things changed a little when, one day, as she was talking to one girl about their common interest in photography, a guy came up to them and started hitting on the girl. The girl, whose name was Lindsey, wasn't even remotely interested in the guy, he was just upsetting her and so she tried to push him away. But the guy was so insistent that it started to piss Tegan off, so she asked him to leave them alone. That was the first time that the guy seemed to notice she was even there. He said something like "Mind your fucking business, you dyke."

She didn't lose her cool. It wasn't the first time someone had called her that, and she was indeed, gay. But the use of that word along with the tone in which he said it, made her blood boil. She had just calmly asked him again to go away, but instead of taking her advice, he did the wrong thing. He grabbed Lindsey roughly by her wrist, trying to drag her with him. That was too much, not only he had interrupted a conversation and failed to take a hint, but he was now being rough with the poor girl, hurting her with his big, gross hands.

Tegan didn't even think about what she was doing, she just pushed him away. And when he tried to hit her, she gave him a kick in the balls, followed by a punch to his face. She yelled at him and within a moment, she noticed that the commotion had brought a crowd, who had all seen her kick the ass of that guy. Word about what happened, spread quickly.

The next day, she was the girl who kicked the ass of someone who was trying to hit on her girlfriend. It wasn't completely true, because Lindsey wasn't her girlfriend, yet, but she loved the way people started to look at her.

The guy's revenge came quickly, and one day she found herself on the ground, being kicked by three guys. Someone saw what was happening, and when she came back to school after her recovery, she found out that there were stories about her facing the three guys without fear, being kicked without a sound or a single tear falling from her eyes.

Again, it wasn't completely true. When the boys cornered her, she was scared as hell, but she didn't let the fear show. When the closed fist of one guy met her stomach, she doubled over, falling to the floor. Then they started to hit and kick her, hard. But the voices running around the school made her seem like a tough tomboy with no fear. And the boys who had hit her head fell to the bottom of the social pyramid after word spread about them beating a girl.

She thought it was funny how something could be perceived so differently in different environments. Where she came from, those guys would have been high-fived for being that rude to her. Now she was the tough one. And with her short hair and black eye, she really did look like a stereotypical dyke.

Since then, people started to look at her differently, with a mixture of fear and admiration. Most people now knew who she was and she was no longer the invisible girl at the back of the room anymore, but still, it didn't exactly help her to make new friends. People maybe now didn't ignore her, but they still avoided her because they thought she wasn't good company, just a trouble maker.

She did sometimes find herself invited to parties, or similar things, and that was something new. As was the way girls started to look at her. Her new bad-ass reputation came with something else. She found that looking at a girl intently, would make them either look at her with disgust or blush. It was interesting, and that was what convinced her to stay on the path she had found herself on.

She started to act like the tough person people thought she was. And she loved it so much, that she actually became that person. She started using her new found charm on girls. She found it so interesting and funny to see girls blushing under her gaze, or falling into her arms, regardless of the fact that just moments beforehand they were completely straight. Yeah, most of them really were straight, they just found her extremely attractive due to her attitude. So she rarely had girlfriends, but she had a lot, like, a _lot_ of fun. That was what she loved the most, and her teenage hormones were pretty damn happy about it too.

She could be a little arrogant from time to time, and she had had her fair amount of fights, but sometimes her sweet side would come out. Mostly when it came to girls, and it was a double-edged sword. A few times she thought she was falling for one of the girls she had fun with, but when that side of her would come out, most of them started to push her away, finding her less appealing.

In the end, the only real relationship she had, was with Lindsey, who loved her sweet side, she found it cute. But they didn't last that long before they found they worked better as friends.

They were still best friends, and Tegan was thinking about joining her out in the field to help her with photos. Photography was what made them find each other, but Tegan was well aware that Lindsey was on another level. She was so good at it, especially for being so young, her love and interest in photography was deep and she was studying hard to make a career out of it. Tegan learned a lot of things thanks to her, but for Tegan, it was just a hobby. Her real love was music, and she was damn good at it, not that anyone would know, she had never really played for anyone.

She was going to gather her things and join Lindsey when she saw the kissing booth. It was run by Sara Quin, the head of the school journal. She only knew her because from time to time she would bring her some of her shoots for the journal.

The few times she had the chance to talk with her, made her come to the conclusion that the girl was really smart, and really open minded, but mostly, God, she was so fucking beautiful. Unfortunately, she was not only straight, but the girlfriend of one of the most popular guys at school.

Seeing her there, alone, immersed in her book, made the corner of her lips lift up in a smirk. This was her chance. There was something she had always liked about the girl, maybe it was her long eyelashes, or maybe her pouting bottom lip, so rosy and inviting. She didn't know what it was, she just knew that more than few times she had found herself lost in fantasies about her.

Deciding to give it a try, she crept all the way over to her, keeping near the wall and being careful not to make a sound. When she got behind her, she blinded her with her hands.

Sara screamed and jumped in surprise, she tried to turn and so with one hand still over her eyes, Tegan put the other on her hip to keep her still. She leaned down to Sara's ear:

"Ssshhh," she shushed her softly.

Sara's heart was still hammering in her chest, she opened her mouth but no sound would come out. Her body started to tremble, and Tegan noticed it. She started to rub her thumb across Sara's hip lightly, soothingly. Her hot breath still caressed Sara's ear, and after a minute Sara's heartbeat began to slow down. She figured that if the mystery person wanted to hurt her, they would have done so by now.

"Who- what do you want?" she asked, her voice unsteady.

She didn't hear an answer, but the hand on her hip left her body, and a second later she felt the blindfold being positioned over her eyes again. Once she was blinded, the person turned her around.

Tegan put her hands on Sara's shoulders, it pained her that she wouldn't be able to see the girls beautiful eyes, but she couldn't let her know who she was. She gently caressed Sara's arms up and down, then she trailed them to meet Sara's hands, she took her right hand and with the other she reached into her own pocket. She placed the money in Sara's palm, and Sara exhaled with a little noise of surprise.

Tegan gazed at Sara's slightly parted lips, her heart started to run wild in her chest like it never had before. She leaned in, but when her lips were just an inch away from Sara's, she moved to kiss her on the cheek. Her lips only touching the very corner of Sara's lips. She indulged in the contact for few seconds, and when she felt Sara squeeze her hand, she started to withdraw. At that moment Sara turned slightly, making their lips brush.

It was such a light touch that Sara wasn't even sure if their lips had really touched or if it was just the person's breath that caressed her lips, either way, she felt her heart jump in her chest. She didn't let the someone's hand go, she didn't want.

Tegan's lips were so close to Sara's that she felt every little exhale the girl made gently blow across her skin. She looked down and saw Sara's chest rising and falling rapidly. Tegan smirked to herself at the effect that the light touch had on the girl. She smiled at the thought of not being the only one affected by what was happening. Her gaze moved further down to where she saw their hands intertwined. Sara was squeezing hers so tightly that she was starting to lose feeling.

She looked back to Sara's lips, they were now wet, like Sara had licked them. They looked so soft, it was like they were begging to be kissed. She put her hand in her pocket again, placing more money in Sara's hand.

Sara sucked in a ragged breath, and when she felt breath on her lips, she started to tremble in anticipation. She didn't know why, but she wanted so badly to be kissed by whoever was in front of her. Her desire was ripping through her guts. She knew she had a boyfriend but there was something about this anonymous person that was tugging at her heart strings, maybe it was just the mix of mystery and the idea of doing something bad or forbidden. Whatever the reason, she felt extremely excited by the situation.

Tegan licked her lips, and slowly leaned in, as Sara breathed unsteadily and moved to meet her halfway.

When their lips met, they both froze for a moment. Something exploded in their chests and it was so surprisingly powerful that it left each of them momentarily paralyzed. For the first few seconds of the kiss, no one moved. Then Tegan started to slowly move her lips and Sara followed her. They found their rhythm quickly, and Sara marveled in the softness of the stranger's lips.

They were full, and soft, and gentle. Nothing like her boyfriend's lips. He was kind of rude when he kissed her. Seemingly more focused on getting what he wanted than giving her pleasure. Not that she had never complained, most of the guys she had kissed, kissed the same way. No one had ever kissed her like the person in front of her was doing.

When she thought the kiss was coming to an end, she felt the tip of a tongue caress her bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. It surprised Sara so much that she found herself frozen again.

Tegan panicked and started to withdraw when something made her freeze too. The sound of something metallic hit the floor. Seconds later her hand was free, Sara had opened her hand letting the money fall as she listed it to hold Tegan's shoulder, keeping her in place.

Sara opened her mouth slightly and licked Tegan's upper lip with her tongue. She felt electricity run through her entire body, but it was nothing compared to what she felt when her bottom lip was sucked into the other person's mouth. Then gently their tongue was softly slipping into her mouth. Sara felt an explosion in the pit of her stomach, similar to what Tegan was feeling at that moment.

Sara's tongue was so sweet, and accepted Tegan's so gently, caressing her softly. Sara was giving her the power to dominate her mouth, and Tegan was doing just that, caressing every part of her mouth like she was trying to learn everything about her.

Sara's hands moved from Tegan's shoulders to her neck. One hand cupped Tegan's strong jaw, and it surprised Sara how this person's skin was so soft and silky. It was something unexpected. Her other hand reached the back of Tegan's neck, where she caressed her short hair.

That touch fueled Tegan to tilt her head to the side and start to kiss her more passionately, giving Sara all that she had. Sara moaned at the burning passion that was traveling from the stranger's tongue to her own. She felt a grunt vibrate from the person's mouth into her own when she tugged a little harder on their hair. She let out another moan when the pair of hands started to caress her sides, just under her t-shirt.

Sara tried to pull the anonymous body closer to her, trying to feel their heat, but Tegan didn't let her.

Sara suddenly found herself out of breath and was forced to break the kiss.

"W—who are you?" she asked through her labored breaths.

Tegan didn't answer. She looked at Sara's lips, thinking that she never had tasted anything so sweet. She lifted her gaze to Sara's face and she felt an urge to rip off the blindfold, to let her know that she was the one she was kissing, but she couldn't. She let one of her hands caress Sara's cheeks lightly, and she smiled when she saw the light blush appear on her skin. Sara nuzzled her cheek into her palm, letting Tegan feel her hot, flushed skin. Tegan leaned in and gave her one last kiss, letting Sara suck her bottom lip into her warm mouth and caress it with her tongue.

Then Tegan turned, and started to run away.


End file.
